Pokemon
and are the latest titles in the critically acclaimed Pokémon franchise, also serving as the first instalments in the newest generation of Pokémon, Generation X (ten). The main driving force behind the games are to create a fresh-feeling experience for the older Pokémon fans, and to give the series the face-lift it has been needing for generations previous. The game also serves to give more backstory to certain Pokémon, expand on features introduced in previous generations, and tie up any loose ends previous generations may have left. Many mechanical, graphical, and miscellaneous improvements have been at the forefront of the game's development in order to create this experience. The titles are set in the beautifully diverse region of Fyeno. The region is one of the biggest the series has ever seen, encompassing elements of many ecosystems and environmental factors, influenced by the Earth as a whole. The game will be distributed in ten languages: English, German, French, Italian, Portuguese, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Arabic and Russian. TBA. To be finalised. The way plays follows that of a typical Pokémon format, however, a majority of areas in the game have been reworked, revamped, or just generally improved to make for a more dynamic and everlasting Pokémon experience. The Pokémon Typing System has been completely re-evaluated and reworked in an attempt to balance the system, make it more diverse and more detailed. Major adaptations include: *The Ground and Rock types have been combined to simply create a new Earth type. *'Electric' and Steel types are now super-effective against each other. When an electric-type attack hits a Steel type Pokémon, it'll gain a "Charged" status. *'Ice' types are now super-effective against Water and Fairy types. *'Dragon' types are now super-effective against Bug types. More to be revealed as the game develops. A larger emphasis has been placed on exploration within Fyeno. Due to the region's size, there are many nooks and crannies that the player will discover and explore while travelling, with many mechanics being added to aid this. One of the biggest additions to the exploration experience is giving the player character the ability to jump and crouch in the over-world. This allows for a multitude of new exploring opportunities, like crawling through small crevices and jumping over fences to find new items and other in-game events. The Expedition Kit is a combination of multiple items that the player attains during their journey. These items return as a replacement to HMs, allowing the player to overcome obstacles in their way such as boulders or vines. Transportation in the Fyeno is diverse and industrialised. Over the course of the player's journey, they will have the opportunity to unlock new transportation methods, through items and services that become accessible to the player, including a story arc in the game's story where the player character can take their driving test. The Soaring in the Sky mechanic from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire returns in , but as a more generalised mechanic instead of locked to the post-game or through Mega Latios/Latias. While in the sky, the player has fully control of flying the Pokémon they're riding. The player is able to speed up, slow down, and even to perform tricks in the sky. The player is able to land on the routes, cities, towns, and islands where they have previously visited. When the player has acquired the correct expedition tool which allows them to fly around the region, and has a Pokémon which is capable of flying, the Soaring in the Sky mechanic can be accessed. Many changes have been applied to the Pokémon side of the games. introduces several new moves in an attempt to add more balance to the Typing System and to give some types the increased versatility in moves that they may be in need of. A cluster of new abilities have been introduced in alongside the new Pokémon. Technical Machines, known in short as TMs, allow a Pokemon to learn the desired move. Mega Evolutions return from Generation VI, in the same fashion. Mega Pokémon have exclusive Mega Stones that the player can collect throughout their journey. They are considered as rare artefacts in the Fyeno region, leading to them becoming a controversial topic in the region, as some believe they should be preserved and some believe they should be used. Please note the Pokemon concepts you see here may not be final. The games are set in the breathtaking Fyeno region. The region is said to be the most complex, diverse, and mysterious out of any to appear in the series thus far. Below are some polls that are purely for feedback purposes. How would you rate the game so far? 6/5 - Above Amazing 5/5 - Amazing 4/5 - Great 3/5 - Good 2/5 - Okay 1/5 - Bad Which version of the game would you buy? Daybreak version Twilight version Should Fyeno region variants be included in this game? Yes! No... PokemonDaybreakPokemonNightmare.png|The initial concept logo Pokemon Daybreak and Nightmare.png|The second concept logo Pokemon Daybreak.png|Daybreak Version's initial logo Pokemon Twilight.png|Twilight Version's initial logo *Pokémon Daybreak and Pokémon Twilight were one of my first projects that I created on the wiki, however there were several versions of it before the one you have just read took place. **The first version of the game was entitled "Pokémon Daybreak and Nightfall versions". This idea was eventually scrapped because I personally hated the name "Nightfall". **The second version was entitled "Pokémon Daybreak and Nightmare versions". However this was scrapped after Pokémon Nightmare contradicted with the title's theme, and was already a pre-existing ROM hack. So changing the name prevented confusion. * are aimed at an older audience and thus are much darker than a typical Pokémon game. For reference, they are comparable to the likes of the fan-games Pokémon Reborn and Pokémon Rejuvenation.